


Ghosts fight back

by iHateFridays



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AlternateUniverse, Fanfiction, Genocide, Napstablook - Freeform, Story, friskundertale, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateFridays/pseuds/iHateFridays
Summary: In a timeline where monsters that don't die remember the resets, Napstablook comes up with a plan to stop the human from committing anymore genocides... but can the ghost do it alone? One-shot, request from Drivingmaster19 on FanFiction.net.





	Ghosts fight back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a requested one-shot from Drivingmaster19. Been awhile since I've done a request. Hope you like it buddy! Sorry it's so short. ;p

Dust. Emptiness. Nothing.

Napstablook floated through the Ruins, looking left and right. They saw nothing but piles of dust.

That child… that… human child…

Once again, they had committed a travesty so terrible…

Nasptablook thought last time would be the last time. But they were wrong. The child never stopped.

Napstablook, for once in their entire existence, felt… angry. They didn't want to have to watch anyone else get killed by that horrid child. They wanted to stop this.

The ghost left the Ruins and flew through Snowdin. It was empty there too. The child really did not have any mercy.

Napstablook continued their search, floating all across the Underground. The monsters that hadn't been killed were forced into hiding, and those who had…

Napstablook felt bad. It wasn't very fair that they got to live while everyone else died.

But what was the ghost to do? Killing the human wouldn't work. They would just reset and come back again.

Napstablook wondered… perhaps they could… talk to the young one? Would that even work? That child was cold-blooded, merciless…

Maybe it would be better if Napstablook had someone to help them. An accomplice, an assistant…

But who? Napstablook would need someone who was in the same boat as them.

Then they got an idea of who.

…

Mad Dummy didn't remember the human's full genocides as then they did die, but they did remember all the times where the human child had attempted to kill them and could not. They knew the human was coming, and boy were they mad. Almost so mad they could…

"hey…" Napstablook shyly floated over to them.

"Oh hey, it's YOU!" Mad Dummy screamed.

"i think… we should talk to the human…" Napstablook said. "and try to… talk them out of killing people…"

"TALK to that crazy kid?!" Mad Dummy yelled. "NO way! We have to kill them!"

"if we do, they'll just reset…" Napstablook sighed.

"But what the Hell am I supposed to say to 'em?" Mad Dummy snapped. "Get lost? Stop killing?!"

"let's just be… nice…" Napstablook replied.

"Nice?!" Mad Dummy roared. "I DON'T do 'nice'! No, No NO!"

Napstablook sighed miserably. "we have to try…"

Eventually, the human did arrive. The two ghosts stared at them. They were holding a notebook and wearing a tutu. They were covered in dust, and their eyes were hidden behind menancing shadows.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Mad Dummy bellowed. "Don't even think about killing us you brat!"

"please... calm down…" Napstablook told their cousin. They floated over to the human. "hey... um… so i know about the resets…"

The human didn't say anything.

"and i know you've killed a lot of people… a lot of times," the ghost continued. "and... my friend and i just wanted you to… stop. it must be so boring to kill everyone over and over again. you must be tired..."

The human twitched.

"Yeah, you WEIRDO!" Mad Dummy yelled, bouncing around. "You're insane! Insane, insane, INSANE!"

"we just want you to stop…" Napstablook said. "you can come to my house and we'll… um… play relaxing music and sleep… would you like that…"

The human frowned.

"Say YES!" Mad Dummy bellowed. "They're being NICE to you, idiot!"

Napstablook would've been blushing if they could.

The child sighed. They shrugged, as if saying, why not?

And so, they followed Napstablook into their house.


End file.
